All that I have
by aussie girl1990
Summary: He didn't want to let go of his daughter. She pulled away and slowly walked back to the car, Ron was standing outside her door waiting for her, he smile to his new father in law before reaching his hand out to Hermione. Henry let go. RonHermione Postwar.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Notes: Wow this is the first Harry Potter story I've written in a while, not including my ongoing stories. The song is called 'How to say Goodbye' and it's by Michael W. Smith, it's a really sad video, watch it on you tube.

This is set after the war, Hermione's mother isn't in this story because she's dead, Ron and Hermione had a wizarding wedding but they drive off in a car.

**30fics in 30days**

All That I Have

Henry Granger watched as his nine year old daughter walked up in front of her school accepting an award, her short brown wiry hair bouncing behind her and she walked proudly up the stairs.

He remembers his beautiful wife, Anne Granger, clapping loudly beside him before pausing to take a picture, her dark brown hair in a tight bun.

_Tell me when the time we had slipped away_

_Tomorrow turned to yesterday_

_And I don't know how_

_Tell me what can stop this river of tears_

_It's been building up for years_

_For this moment now_

"I'm going to go to Hogwarts and I'm going to be the best in my year," his eleven year old daughter whispered in his ear making him grin.

"Of course you will Hermione," he said as he gave her a kiss of the forehead, "But don't forget to have fun."

He hugged her and watched as she walked over to her mother and whispered something that makes his wife laugh.

Both females looking so much alike, both with brown hair and deep bright hazel eyes, both made him so proud to even live near them.

He stood beside Anne and waved as his daughter was carried off to a world he didn't even know was there until a letter came, he watched his little girl disappear on a big red and gold train that ran around the corner.

He felt like a part of him had left as well.

_Here I stand_

_Arms open wide_

_I've held ya close_

_Kept ya safe_

_Till you could fly_

Henry remembers when his daughter came home for summer; he stood there on the platform on one knee with his arms opened wide.

He waited for her to run into his hugs like she always did before she left.

He wasn't let down, he saw her small brown head run towards him and jump into his arms; he hugged her as tight as he could without hurting her.

His daughter was back, if only for a while.

_Tell me where the road ahead is gonna bend_

_And how to harness up the wind_

_And how to say goodbye_

Henry remembers when his daughter was getting ready to change his memories; he remembers the dreadfully sad smile that was covered with even sadder tears.

He remembers how she kissed his cheek and whispered, "I'm going to make you so proud daddy." He wanted to hug her and tell her she already did make him proud. But then he suddenly found himself in Australia and his daughter stood in front of him looking wiser, older, but still like his little girl.

His wife died that year not remembering their little girl.

_Tell me how to fill the space you left behind_

_And how to laugh instead of cry_

_And how to say goodbye_

Henry had met Ron Weasley many times and he knew from the first moment he saw Hermione and Ron together what would happen.

In fact he had tried to get Ron to leave his daughter alone when ever he could, but something about Ron made him smile as he asked about all things muggle. He had warmed up to the young man and was happy when they had started dating.

He was lost, however, when Ron came to him and asked for his blessing. Henry wasn't sure what to do, lose his little girl and gain a son in law or keep his little girl close until he was sure the world wouldn't hurt her.

In the end he discovered that it was Hermione who was protecting him more than he had protected her, and it would be Ron who would be protecting her more than she would protect herself.

It would be Ron who would tell Hermione when she had studied to much, it would be Ron who would make sure she was fed the right foods and would make sure she was always smiling that beautiful smile of hers.

He had to let go, but he didn't know how.

_Here I stand_

_Arms open wide_

_I've held ya close_

_Kept ya safe_

_Till you could fly_

He looked at her in her wedding dress and smiled, she reminded him so much of her mother, her hair up in a bun and her eyes shining so bright showing she was truly happy.

He handed her to Ron, he didn't say goodbye he just kissed her forehead gently and nodded, and as he sat down he felt as though he had faded into the background.

He stood to the side as people all around them cheered and cried, it made him feel as though he was just a man there and she wasn't his daughter, she was gone.

They got into the car and he watched the car slowly pull out and drive down the road, he turned to walk to his own car.

The brake lights came on and he turned back towards the car that carried his daughter away, this time a black car and not a red and gold train, the door opened and his daughter stepped out.

Her dress bunched up in one hand and her high heels were taken off as she ran towards him.

For the first time in years Henry opened his arms as wide as he could and she daughter, just like she use to, ran right into them.

He grasped onto her like she was his last lifeline and she held onto him like the world was ending.

A lump formed in his throat as a lone tear slipped from his eye, "You make me so proud Hermione," he whispered back.

She pulled away and wiped her eyes, a few tears had fallen, "You've always made me proud."

"I love you daddy," Hermione whispered into her father.

She pulled away and slowly walked back to the car, Ron was standing outside her door waiting for her, he smile to his new father in law before reaching his hand out to Hermione.

Henry let go.

-

Finished, written by Jessica.

This was based on the video of 'How to say Goodbye', well most of his anyway.

Please review if you're going to fav.


End file.
